roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuckles
Personality Loud, cheery and far too boisterous for her own good, Grace lives out her adult years like a child. Challenges excite her, always charging through with passion and flair. If she ever has a chance to show off in front of a crowd, she’s sure as hell going to take it. Surprising to most, Grace is quite smart too. Whilst she’d rather go out and get drunk with friends, she’s a naturally intelligent lass and good at thinking on her feet, which is useful considering the situations she throws herself into sometimes. She works incredibly well in a team, though she has a bad habit of always trying to take charge and getting annoyed when treated dismissively. Backstory Born to a family of performers, Grace's childhood was spent travelling her family and their circus as they traversed most of North America. Her days were spent being homeschooled by one of the retired magicians-turned-tutor, finishing as quickly as possible so she could watch the show every night. Each time she begged her father to let her join in but he refused. She was only 6 years old during the events of Day Zero and didn't understand much about it. The circus had performed there a few months before the incident and her entire family was shaken by the possibility of them being vaporised as well. Even now she finds the events surreal, preferring not to think about it if she can help it. She was eventually allowed to take part in the circus when she was thirteen, having trained extensively with her older sisters for a good few years. Her opening show went off without a hitch, and her parents were impressed with her skill, celebrating her success. A pro hero approached them after the show. She recommended that Grace should apply for the hero course as her quirk could do a lot of good. The idea of being a famous hero rooted in her head, and she agreed. Her mother had just gotten pregnant at the time, so the two decided to move back to Acropolis for the time being so that Grace could enrol in the six months course. Despite quickly earning a reputation as the (stupid) class clown, she also manged to prove her smarts, easily ranking in the top ten students for most classes. After a brief visit to France (for the birth of her baby sister), Grace stepped onto the hero scene as Chuckles, quickly becoming infamous for her brash nature and goofy appearance. A few years down the line, she decided that she wanted to go back and experience the Academy lifestyle again, but as a teacher this time. She and Principal Green hit it off almost immediately and she was enrolled. She plans and leads almost every combat training and simulations, managing to keep some level of professionalism around her students. Resources Pro hero paycheck, small apartment, a dual sports motorcycle and equipment for pretty much every active sport. Equipment and Weaponry Her hero costume - and a large part of her wardrobe - consists of elastic and baggy clothing. (Her fashion sense sucks though). Specialisations Acrobatics and Quick Thinking. Quirk Type Emitter. Supersize! Grace can manipulate items to increase their size up to a maximum diameter or length of 15m. Affected items are supersized at 20m/s and return to their size at the same speed. Everything she supersizes also gains +10kN armour. The item must be in contact with her to actually supersize it, then remains at that size for 5 turns. That object then cannot be supersized for 2 turns (the cooldown is the same if she deactivates her quirk early). Weakness Beyond her quirk, she is spectacularly ordinary. She cannot supersize anything which exceeds a diameter of 15m. She cannot manipulate the size after the original supersizing until the object returns to normal. She can only use her quirk on one thing at a time, and only on non-organic objects. Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes Category:All Characters